gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vice City (VC
Vice City ist der Haupthandlungsort von Grand Theft Auto: Vice City und Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories und basiert lose auf der US-amerikanischen Ostküstenstadt Miami. „Vice“ steht im Englischen für „Laster“ im Sinne von schlechter Gewohnheit, benannt wurde die Stadt aber möglicherweise auch nach der Fernsehserie „Miami Vice“, auf der einige Handlungselemente im Spiel basieren. Geographie Geografische Lage Vice City ist eine ca. 4 km² große Stadt, gelegen an der Ostküste der USA im Bundesstaat Florida. Die Stadt ist in die Stadtbezirke Vice City Mainland und Vice Beach unterteilt, diese wiederum in elf Stadtteile. Während sich im Mainland der Escobar International Airport befindet und sich in Downtown viele Firmen niedergelassen haben, sind in Vice Beach - besonders am Ocean Drive - zahlreiche Hotels mit Neonlichtern zu finden. Der Strand in Vice Beach ist fast so groß wie der restliche Teil des Bezirks. Stadtgliederung (Stadtteile) Downtown links|miniatur|Downtown Der große Distrikt am nördlichen Ende des Vice City Mainlands besteht zum größten Teil aus Bürohäusern, aber dennoch gibt es mehrere kleine Läden, die hier zwischen den Riesenkomplexen stehen, wie die Well Stacked Pizza Co. (bzw. King Knuts in Vice City Stories) oder Ammu-Nation. Das wichtigste Gebäude in Downtown ist das Hyman Memorial Stadium, ein großes Stadion, das 1979 erbaut wurde (was es in Vice City Stories fünf- und in Vice City sieben-jährig macht) und das verschiedene brandgefährliche Events für jeden bereithält, der den Challenges gewachsen ist. Little Haiti miniatur|Little Haiti Die relativ kleine Region südlich Downtowns wird von den Cholos 1984, dann von Haitianern 1986 bewohnt. Kleine Häuser und Baracken überwiegen hier, aber auch hier gibt es größere (und wichtigere) Gebäude, wie z.B. die Well Stacked Pizza Co. (in Vice City Stories King Knuts), den Schrottplatz und die Ryton-Aide-Apotheke (nur in Vice City). Es gibt auch einen Pay’n’Spray an der Hauptstraße. Little Havana links|miniatur|Little Havana Das Gebiet südlich Little Haitis gehört ganz allein den Kubanern, die Colt .45er tragen. Da es direkt an der Grenze Haitis liegt, gibt es ständig Bandenkämpfe zwischen beiden Seiten im Norden Little Havanas. Diese Zone enthält überwiegend kleine Häuser und Hütten, aber wichtige Plätze, wie das Café Robina und Sunshine Autos, gibt es hier auch. Escobar International Airport miniatur|Der EIA Der Escobar International Airport ist Vice Citys Flughafen. Es gibt zwei Terminals hier, wobei die Flugzeuge nur bei Terminal 1 landen und starten (das große, halbkreisförmige Gebäude). Bevor du das Terminal betrittst, musst du durch Metalldetektoren, die dir alle Waffen automatisch abnehmen werden. Obwohl es keine Gangs im Flughafengebiet gibt, gibt es in der Fort Baxter Air Base (nördlich des EIA) die Soldaten. Ihre M4s vernichten alles, das ihnen im Weg steht, vor allem dich, bleib also von diesem Ort weg, solange du keine volle Gesundheit, Schutzweste und gute Waffen hast. Außer du trägst eine Polizei-Uniform, dann lassen dich die Soldaten in Frieden, und du kannst dich frei im Lager bewegen. Der Airportname wurde dem kolumbianischen Drogendealer Pablo Escobar nachempfunden. Viceport Viceport (auch Vice Port) liegt im äußersten Südwesten von Vice City und wird von keiner bestimmten Gang kontrolliert. In den Gewässern des Hafens liegen viele Schiffe und Boote vor Anker, die hier Dauergäste zu sein scheinen. Es gibt in Viceport einen nützlichen Pay’n’Spray und eine Bombenwerkstatt (nur Vice City). In einer früheren, unveröffentlichten Version von Vice City verläuft von der staatlichen Wasserfahrzeug-Beschlagnahmungsstelle aus bis zum Hooker Inn Hotel eine kleine Bucht bzw. ein (vermutlich) künstlicher Fluss. Somit war Viceport damals als Halbinsel geplant. Prawn Island miniatur|Prawn Island Eine extrem kleine Insel im nördlichen Vice City, auf der InterGlobal Films seinen Sitz hat und drei weitere große Villen, die angeblich den Bossen der Möchtegerngangster gehören. Starfish Island Die Zentralinsel der Stadt, die von Vice Citys Reichen und Berühmten bewohnt wird (und bewacht von den Sicherheitsbeamten). Man findet hier viele große Villen und viele Sportwagen düsen auf den Straßen herum. Zudem befindet sich dort Ricardo Diaz' Villa. Nach Colonel Cortez' Die Schutzengel hast du Zutritt zu Starfish Island. Vice Point Vice Point ist ein kleiner Stadtteil im Norden der östlichen Insel, in dem das große Einkaufszentrum steht. Hier dominieren die Möchtegerngangster, die sich ständig mit den Security-Guards duellieren. Der gesamte östliche Abschnitt des Stadtteils setzt sich aus dem Strand zusammen. Im nördlichen Teil gibt es auch den Geländemotorradkurs, auf dem man ein Rennen mit RC-Flitzern absolvieren kann. Ursprünglich war geplant, ab dem zweiten Hotel nördlich vom WK Chariot Hotel den Strand um gut drei Viertel dünner zu machen, womit in dieser Version auch kein Platz für das RC-Rennen gewesen wäre. Washington Beach In Washington Beach findet man die größte Disco der Stadt, den Malibu Club. Es gibt auch zwei Baustellen in diesem Gebiet. Ocean Beach miniatur|Vice City (1986) im Überblick Ocean Beach ist ein feiner Touristenort, der aus ein paar Wolkenkratzern und vielen Gebäuden mit geringer Höhe besteht, direkt basierend auf South Beach und am südöstlichsten Vice Citys lokalisiert. Das Gebiet ist hauptsächlich mit Strand, "Beach Side Apartments", Hotels und vornehmerem Gewerbe besetzt. Die Straße erstreckt sich entlang der Hotels und Bars des Ocean Drives. Der Leuchtturm, der südöstlich liegt, ahmt den Cape Florida Leuchtturm nach, das älteste Bauwerk in Miami, liegend in Key Biscayne, und ist eine beliebte Touristenattraktion. Leaf Links Golf and Country Club Der Golfplatz der Stadt nimmt eine Reihe von Inseln in der (namenlosen) Bucht, direkt neben Vice Point und Washington Beach, ein. Die großen Gatter, die die Inseln von Vice Beach trennen, öffnen in Vice City nach der Avery-Carrington-Mission Schlagende Argumente, in Vice City Stories, wenn die Mission From Zero to Hero absolviert ist. Wenn man das Klubhaus passiert, werden einem die Waffen vom Metalldetektor abgenommen (hol sie dir wieder, wenn du den Club wieder verlässt!). Nur Golfer sind auf dem Platz anzutreffen (meistens in Fünfer- oder Sechser-Gruppen oder in Caddys zu finden) und man zählt sie offiziell als Gang, also ärgere sie nicht, da sie sonst rabiat werden können. Zum Glück tragen sie nur Golfschläger und Pistolen, sodass sie einen nicht sonderlich gefährlich werden können. Ist ja auch schon seltsam genug, dass normale Autos auf dem Golfplatz umherfahren... In einer früheren, unveröffentlichten Version von Vice City sind die unteren beiden südlichen Inseln des Clubs noch als eine einzige vorzufinden. Dieses "ganze Stück" grenzte sogar an das reguläre Festland von Vice Point (bei der Baustelle von Star View Heights). Klima In der Regel ist es in Vice City das ganze Jahr über sonnig und warm. Gelegentliche Regenschauer und Gewitter unterbrechen diese Eintönigkeit. Das Vice-City-Handbuch wirbt sogar damit, dass Vice Citys angenehmes Klima vielleicht der einzige Grund sei warum sich ein Mensch je dort niedergelassen habe. Religion miniatur|Überblick über Vice City im Jahre 1984 Der TV- und Radio-Prediger Richards, ein Superstar in Vice City, verspricht gegen das entsprechende Kleingeld garantierte Aufnahme in den Himmel. Dies legt den Schluss nahe, dass der einzige Gott in Vice City das liebe Geld ist. Stadtverwaltung und Politik Die dominierende Person der örtlichen Politik und Vice Citys rechtslastigen Kreisen ist der republikanische Kongressabgeordnete Alex Shrub. Während er von manchen als großer Macher gepriesen wird, halten ihn andere für einen versoffenen Schürzenjäger. Wirtschaft und Infrastruktur Wirtschaft Vice Citys Wirtschaft ist vom Tourismus und dem Schwarzmarkt abhängig. Laut Aussage des Mafioso Sonny Forelli liegt das Geld buchstäblich auf der Straße. Fernverkehr Züge existieren nicht, was nicht zuletzt daran liegen könnte das Vice City eine Insel ist und es rundherum kein Festland in Sichtweite gibt. Flugverkehr Der Escobar International Airport ist (neben dem Hafen Vice Port, wenn dort in der GTA-Realität Schiffe, Boote oder Jachten auslaufen würden) der einzige Weg die Stadt zu verlassen. Nahverkehr Straßenverkehr Vice City wird durch mehrere Buslinien bedient. Die Haltestellen sind in der gesamten Stadt verteilt. Außerdem fahren auch Cabbies, Taxen und Kaufman-Taxis durch Vice Beach und Vice City Mainland. Flieger aus der ganzen Welt kommen zum Escobar International Airport, dem einzigen Flughafens Vice City's. Veränderungen miniatur|Eine Ansichtskarte von Vice City (oben links) auf einer [[Masken|Maske]] Vice City hat sich im Zeitraum von 1984 und 1986 teilweise verändert. Sunshine Autos, die Eiscremefabrik oder Kaufman Cabs existieren zum Beispiel 1984 noch nicht. Zudem war 1984 an viel mehr Gebäuden Neon als 1986. In Downtown sind die Häuser 1984 mit Neonröhren ausgestattet, welche bis 1986 bereits entfernt wurden. An mehreren Gebäuden sind 1984 mehr Details vorhanden als 1986. Dies liegt aber daran, weil Rockstar in der Neuauflage von Vice City die Stadt lebendiger wirken lassen wollte. Genauso, wie beim Escobar International Airport. In Vice City Stories sehen die Flugzeuge wesentlich realistischer und moderner aus als in Vice City. Außerdem existiert die Wohnwagensiedlung 1986 nicht mehr, stattdessen ist nur eine leere Grünfläche übriggeblieben. Vice City-Betaversion miniatur|Die Beta-Karte Im Spiel kann man an einigen Rennen teilnehmen. Schaut man sich die Streckenkarte etwas genauer an, erkennt man ein völlig anderes Vice City. Dies fällt jedoch nicht vielen auf, meist erst nach dem zweiten Blick. Gröbste Unterschiede * das Hyman Memorial Stadium fehlt * der Strand nahe Vice Point fehlt (bzw. ist kleiner) * die Militärbasis fehlt, die nördlichste Landebahn führt nicht um eine Kurve (so konnte auch das Flugzeug im Intro der ersten Mission landen) * viele Straßen fehlen Trivia miniatur|Die „Mülleimer-Karte“ * In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas kann man die Vice-City-Karte von 1986 in einigen seltenen, über San Andreas verstreuten Mülleimern finden. * Die Stadt Vice City wird auch hin und wieder in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars und Grand Theft Auto V erwähnt. ar:مدينة فايس (كون الأبعاد الثلاثية) en:Vice City (3D Universe) es:Vice City fi:Vice City (kaupunki) fr:Vice City (univers 3D) hu:Vice City (3D Univerzum) it:Vice City ja: バイスシティ nl:Vice City (GTA Vice City) no:Vice city pl:Vice City pt:Vice City (3D) ro:Vice City ru:Вайс-Сити вселенной 3D tr:Vice City (VC & VCS) vi:Vice City trong GTA III Era zh:Vice City (3D Universe) Kategorie:Städte